A Scarecrow To Dance With
by Drippin'Ink
Summary: Kakashi is late from a mission and misses an important date. Iruka is out running when he finds himself with a temporary 'substitute'. I'm no good at summarys. KakaIru, light yaoi, fluff, oneshot.


~A Scarecrow to Dance with~

**A/N –crouches in corner- I'm sorry! I know you all hate me now T-T I said you wouldn't have to wait too long for me to come out with a few one shots I had in mind and yet I'm just updating now. Kill me if you wish ;~; I had some personal things go on in my life and I wasn't exactly in the fic writing mood. To be honest, the stories I had had in mind at the time were really awful ideas anyways now that I look back at them…. So then my mind came up with this idea during school and I almost failed my biology test because I was writing it instead of paying attention in one of my worst subjects . Well….. I hope you enjoy ^.^ **

**Warnings: Yaoi, nothing bad really.**

Disclaimer: Sadly the only thing I have to my name is a beautiful, yet empty, wallet. But if I owned Naruto ….. –spaces out as my perverted brain goes into overdrive-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Running. Legs pumped at a steady pace, a pace meant to clear his mind. It wasn't working. The dirt road ended, but the man didn't. The rough leaves and stalks that filled the cornfield scratched against his tanned skin. He didn't know how long he'd been running around the outskirts of Konoha, but it was well over long enough for his normally taught ponytail to have fallen out to leave his sweat-dampened hair to bounce around on his shoulder blades. Chocolate eyes were focused on nothing, simply staring straight ahead. His mind was trying to forcefully make itself go blank, to not think of his longtime lover out on a mission. A mission that was supposed to have ended three weeks ago.

A clearing came into his view, with a figure in the middle of it. His legs slowed to a stop, muscles tingling slightly at the sudden stillness. The figure he saw wasn't the one he'd been staying up late at night for, but tears still stung at his eyes. After only three weeks, a scarecrow finally made him break. He'd been holding back the tears and giving an optimistic smile to concerned friends, saying that his lover was never on time anyways, and yet the sight of a simple scarecrow made his cheeks wet and knees shake.

He hadn't realized he was moving until the rough texture of hay was underneath the tips of his fingers. The dim moonlight that shown into the clearing almost made the dirty dark blue material holding the hay in the shape of a man look a little like a standard jounin uniform without the vest. Taking the stuffed man from his place leaning against a pole, he placed on shaking hand on its shoulder and the other gripped its 'hand'. "Dance with me, scarecrow." He murmured between quiet sniffles. Slowly, he began to sway back and forth, his humming occasionally broken by a body-wracking sob. His eyes ended up soaking the dirty fabric of the doll's shoulder as he swung them in slow circles. He danced with the straw man for who knows how long, the moon was well in the sky before

"I-Iruka?" a tentative voice asked. Said man whirled around, eyes wide with hope yet pain despite his defensive position. There at the edge of the clearing stood a tall, lean man in a dark ANBU uniform, kunai in one hand and the other pulling the mask away from his face. Strands of slanted silver hair fell in front of the wide gray eye, the moonlight shimmering against the tears beginning to fill it.

"Kashi?" Suddenly the scarecrow on the ground was totally forgotten about in favor of running over to the warm embrace of _his _scarecrow. Suddenly more tears were streaming from his eyes as strong arms dropped the items they were holding as the wrapped around him, both their bodies shaking from the force of the others crying. "Oh Kashi, I was so worried!" he cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I'm so sorry." Kakashi murmured into his hair. They stood wrapped against each other, the warmth of the other feeling so right. A mask was dropped and kisses, many deep loving kisses, were shared between the two. Then Iruka realized there was a warmth between them. I was a familiar type of warmth, and one he never wanted to feel coming from the other. Blood. Brown eyes widened as they looked down at the stained part along, and slowly spreading, Kakashi's abdomen.

"Oh my gods, you're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital! No, we should just go to Tsunade!" Kakashi pressed his lips against his rambling dolphin to hush him.

"Shhh… I'm fine, calm down Iruka. It's just a scratch. I have something more important to do." The silver-haired man let go of his little chunnin and lazily walked over to the discarded scarecrow, though the limp wasn't lost to Iruka. "Do you mind if I borrow your dancing partner, Mr. Substitute?" Smiling, he pated the head of the straw man and straightened again. Kakashi turned to a slightly confused Iruka and bowed at the waist, hand extended. "May I have the next dance, _my _dolphin?"

It took Iruka a moment before smiling and placing his hand in his lover's gloved one. "You may, _my _scarecrow." They pulled close together, swaying and spinning with big grins on their faces.

Kakashi looked down at his over and whispered softly, "I'm sorry my mission went too long. I was rushing too much and made a mistake that blew our cover. I'm sorry I missed it. We'll have to reschedule."

Iruka looked into those eyes. At that face that only he was allowed to see. At the man he loved with every fiber of his being, and said "As long as you're alive, I can reschedule as many times as is needed. After all, what's the big deal about the date of a wedding? We're going to be together anyways." Normally he'd be embarrassed by such a line, but at the moment the teacher could really care less.

The jounin seemed a little taken back, he'd expected to be scolded, or for him to be a little angry at the least. His shocked expression soon faded into a goofy grin as he placed a kiss over Iruka's lips. "I think we should move the location to here. What do you think? Having _our _wedding in a cornfield, with Mr. Substitute over there dressed up in a suit?"

Iruka laughed, "I think it's a great idea, you crazy jounin." He kissed his soon-to-be-husband. "But you're going to be the scarecrow I dance with, so don't be late this time!"

**A/N D'awwwww I love Kakashi and Iruka so much w (OTP FTW!) Sorry if it's cheesy or whatever but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and well… Anyways, hope you liked it! Review and such! ~Loves**


End file.
